1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing technique, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for recovering a lost block of an image processing system that applies a different error concealment method according to characteristics of a lost block.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as interests in multimedia contents services are increasing, video processing techniques for restoring various video signals transmitted through communication media are becoming more and more important.
Video includes several frames each with different screen characteristics and motion degree. Further, each frame includes macroblocks with a size of 16×16 pixels, for example, which is the unit of image coding.
In addition, video is compressed using a DCT (Discrete Cosine Transform) technique, a variable length coding technique, a motion compensation coding technique, etc. and if a video block is lost due to an error generated during the coding process or during the transmission process, the picture quality of a restored image is degraded.